5 Elements
by GarrSaku
Summary: Hinamori Amu ,a princess, is sutible for marrige, so her parents send her of on a 'vacation' where she will meet charming princes, and make friends with royalty. But a certain prince charming catches her eye. Who is it? Read and Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Saku- Okay?Anyhow. Dis is an NagihikoXAmu story. Dn't blame me.. Kk. Here is another, um, random (not really) story._**

**_Kira- Mixed in with princess and princes. Ha._**

**_Saku- Kya! Kira! Ur back!_**

**_Kira- Yea, yea. But I'm not in this story. I'm just a assistent. Kya. Now Saku. Start the story._**

**_Saku- No, your the assistent. You do it.._**

**_Kira- Lazy.. Saku does not own anything, but me! Kya! Somethings are made up though. Anyways, on with the story! And this is also dedicated to ShoujoAnimeFanatic13. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Normal Prov._**

"Dang it! I'm late!" Amu screeched, sprinting through countless halls. She ran til she bumped into the doors to the meeting room.

"Amu- chan, you're a minute late!" Madori, Amu's mom exclaimed, swinging the corridors open. She was also the queen of the Singing Sakura Kingdom, leaving Amu and her sister Ami as Princess of this.

She pulled me in and closed the coradors back closed. I took my seat next to my sister.

My father came in now, sitting across me and my sis, next to my mother.

"Amu, you're almost of age to be married." Great, just what I needed.. "So, I listed many princes suitable for you to marry, here you go." Father said, handing me a piece of paper.

I opened it to see various names scratched on it with ink saying,

_Hatori Tadase - Prince of the Sweet Orange Kingdom_

_Sohma Kukai - Prince of the Soccer Mango Kingdom_

_Sanjo Kairi - Prince of the Green Apple Samurai Kingdom_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Prince of the Blueberry Neko Kingdom_

_And,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko- Prince of the Fragile Grape Kingdom..._

"Why are all the kingdom names all have a fruit name in it! It's queer!" I muttered to my little sister.

Ami giggled at what I said and spoke, "I don't know, but I think that makes teh boyz delicious."

Now I was comfused, and freaked out that my sister mentioned that, while mother and father were discussing something amongst them selves.

They then turned their attention back to me, speaking in unison, "Amu- chan, you shall be taking a trip on a yacht with these princes."

My mind exploded, yaht ment ocean, ocean means frozen water, and all that means... Titanic! I don't wanna die! Not that I don't know how to swim, I learned how at age 6.

"They are also gonna be other princess, so behave yourself.." Mother started, she wanted me to be in a second version of Titanic!

"Don't think that Amu- chan! The boat is not gonna sink!" Father exclaimed, its like he can read my mind.. Oh, right.

"Papa! Don't read my mind! Stay out of it!" I shouted, hitting my head against the table. _Ow~_

"Fine.. But you will be departing tomorrow night, go get packed now." He sighed. I nodded, knowing I will have to, even if I dont' wanna.

"Whatever." I got up and headed to my room.

* * *

**_Saku- Well, um, later chapters will be better, I hope.. I'm gonna work on this story and A Shadow's Light and Amu's Big Day! ok? But still gonna work on this._**

**_Kira- Well, sorry it's short. Saku's being lazy, don't worry though._**

**_Saku- Yes yes.. Well, Bye bye!_**

**_Kira- See ya soon!_**


	2. Meeting Amu

**_Saku- Whoo! I'm Hyper! I just got another idea for a new story of an anime called Kaleido Star, I'm gonna make two new stories, don't know when I'll update them, but one is gonna be like a Shugo Chara version of Kaleido Star, and the other is gonna be of Rosseta's life (idk bout that one, but I'll try), And so yea._**

**_Kukai- Shugo Chara, Kaleido Star?_**

**_Amu- Kaleido Star is a I guess a old anime, but its really good._**

**_Rima- Yep._**

**_Kukai- So who's gonna play who?_**

**_Saku- Probably I'm gonna put Amu kinda like Sora, Rima and Utau are gonna have Layla's personality. Ikuto with Leon's personality, Yaya kinda like Sophie (even thouth she's dead, she's really sweet.) And so on!_**

**_Amu- Hey! This is 5 Elements! Not the other one, I'll explain the rest if ya'll PM me, or you could just wait til it comes out which will probably be awile. so yea.._**

**_Saku- Ya! What Amu- chan said! Lol. I forgot to say, in this chappie (spoiler) Amu meets the rest of the gang, lol. ;p_**

**_Amu- Now please enjoy!_**

**_Rima- Read & Review._**

**_Kira- Chocolate, yums!_**

**_Saku- Random..._**

**_XXxxXxXX_**

* * *

**_Amu's Prov._**

"Bye mama, papa, Ami. Don't miss me to much." I said sarcastically, leaving the limo, up to the dock.

"Hello mam' please enjoy your stay here at Eternal Snow..." Amu just shrugged and gave him her luggage saying, "Yea, yea. Let me be now. Oh, and, take those to my room please?"

"H-Hai!" That was all til Amu was aborted the ship known as Eternal Snow, looking around the whole ship til she bumped into another person.

"Gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going." Amu said as she looked at the blond girl in front of her, she had on a black dress, her hair was tied up in two ponytails.

"It's fine, your also a princess, I guess?" She asked, Amu nodded so the girl added, "Me to, I'm Hoshina Utau. You are?"

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." Amu said with her _'cool and spicy' facide'_.

"Drop it. I'm not stupid. Anyways, lets get you to meet the others, okay?" Utau said, clapping her hands together.

"A-ano? O-kay."

With that, Utau was dragging Amu all over the boat til finally she made it to a room that said, "Game Room? What?" Amu asked comfused.

"I don't know, the people who made this ship think were still little kids, idiots if you ask me." Utau shrugged and pushed open the door.

"Hey guys!" Utau greeted the group that was there.

"Oi! Utau!" She was greeted by a boy with rich orange- brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Utau- chan!" A girl with orange hair in two little ponytails and eyes yelled, hyper or cheerful, I couldn't guess.

"Ohayo." A charming blond boy said looking up from a book he was reading.

"Hi." Another blond said, female, no doubt bored out of her mind.

"Yo." A boy, slightly older than all of us, blue hair? Unusual, but then again, so is pink..

"Utau- san." A boy that looks the same age as the other young girl with orange hair, except he had green hair. Great, another abnormal hair color.. **(Saku- take note of the sarcasm. ;p)**

And finally, "ohayo Utau, who's your friend?" a boy and a girl with purple hair and golden eyes that seemed to enlighten the room. Wait.. They look the same, but, ones a boy and the others a, Nani!? Twins? Great, now that's one thing to cross out of my T2DB4ID List. **(Saku- T2DB4ID List; Things 2 Do Be4 I Die List.)**

"This is Hinamori Amu." Utau introduced me

"Yo." I said waving, and also trying to hold back the blush, all eyes were staring at me constantly, I already started feeling awkward. Then the girl with orange piggy tails spoke, "Is your hair naturally pink?"

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Saku- Well I'm bored, what about you guys?_**

**_Kukai- Yes. But your always bored.._**

**_Amu- You guys.. -.-_**

**_Nagihiko- Wow, we hardly even talked to each other!_**

**_Kira- True true, Oh! Saku is sorry that she took along time to update any of her stories, she started school, so yea. Plus she is kinda lazy so.._**

**_Saku- They get it! And I am not That lazy.._**

**_Rest of the cast- Yes your are!_**

**_Kira- Okay? Anyways, bye bye! See you next time!_**

**_Kukai- Don't forget to Read and Review! (R&R!)_**


End file.
